STORY TIME!
by Twilightistotallyawesome
Summary: This was what happened at the nearest Midnight Party to me. It involves: accusing me of emo-ocity, dresses, T.G.I.F, and SO much more. One-shot


**Ok this is a little one shot about what happened at my local Barnes and Noble store at the Midnight party. Seriously...it was FREAKY**

**Disclaimer: Since this actually happened and it doesn't have Bella or Edward or any Twilight characters alive...does that mean I don't need a disclaimer on this one?**

Starting story in 5..3..did I miss four oh wait! 4...nevermind. on to story!!

TWILIGHT! NEW MOON! ECLIPSE! AND NOW BREAKING DOWN! A COUPLE MORE HOURS!! AHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS!

**Skipping to the waiting in line for ticket for Breaking Dawn**

I'm so glad we get tickets. That means no one will short cut...or Chinese short cut...or short cut short cut...wow there are a lot of shortcuts. As I kept thinking about short cuts, I saw something with a T and a W and an I and a L and an I and a G and a H and a T! AHHHHHHH! It's twilight chocolate! OMG!!

"STAND RIGHT THERE AND DON'T LET _ANYBODY _SHORTCUT YOU!" I intructed my 18 year old brother. He knew that Breaking Dawn is coming, and that means it will seem that I am PMSing. Angry, sad, anxious, oh yeah ANXIOUS! I ran to where the Twilight chocolate were. It was _Godiva!_ Godiva has one of the most fanciest wrapper in the chocolate history! And here it is. With Twilight written on it. With pictures of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. It was _precious._

I got out my purse ad looked for money. Dollar, dollar, nickel, dime, ..1...6...9...14 quarters, etc. EEP! I have enough to buy Twilight chocolate!**(That's not the original price)**

I grabbed it and ran to the give-money-and-get-book thingy counter whatever. I couldn't really think straight with Twilight chocolate in my hands, and I probably looked like I was stealing the chocolate with my super oh so fast running.

"Twi-hard?" asked the guy befind the counter. Geez, I just want my dang chocolate!

"Actually Twilighter. Now stop talking. You aren't supposed to be interacting with customers except when _we _the customers have a question. Stop talking, stop looking at me like I'm crazy, and scan the dang chocolate!" Man, what is up with peoplpe. Scan, get money, give change, say 'Have a nice day' and let the customer leave!

_Finally, _the worker gave me the chocolate and I happily skipped to where my brother was to eat the chocolate. I slowly unwrapped the wrapper, trying not to rip the pretty pretty pretty wrapper. My teeth sanked into it.

IT WAS ...bad. What? How? Twilight choco- oh wait...it was _dark _chocolate. I HATE dark chocolate. Oh well, for the sake of Twilight, I shall eat it!

Eww

Nasty

Eck

UGH

bllllaorjn

YES DONE!

Oooh the line is moving. As time grew on, so was my boredom. My brother was getting hungry and ordered something from T.G.I Fridays. WAIT! LIGHTBULG! T.G.I.F stands for Thank gumdrops it's Friday! I'm smart!

Then I heard a voice, that should belong to the woman who was giving out tickets!

"Next, next, NEXT. Hello? You missy! Get your ticket!" MY TURN!

I took the ORANGE ticket and the peice of paper that explained the event. But...eeeh...it was PROM THEMED! I hate dresses ugh. My mom sure will be happy with this.

**TO THE PROM THEMED PARTY!**

As soon as i walked through the door, everbody stared at me. What? Have they never seen an 11 year old with the height of a 16 year old in a Jabbawockeez shirt, tights, and high heels? Jeez, I know I'm wearing a limited edition Jabbawockeez shirt but GET OVER IT! In a MONTH it will stop selling. See, you got about 30 or 31 days till it stops selling.

Everybody was wearing a _girl frilly dress._ Eh who cares. Something that covers most of your body is considered a dress right? Well then so is mine.

Sigh. I got here early. Hmm guess it's time to read the host. I took the host from the book shelf, dragged my brother to a sitting space, grabbed a sports car magazine for him, and sat down.

**30 min later**

On page 17. Wow 30 minutes passed and I'm only on page 17.

**Hours later**

I am currently standing in line to get my "neck bitten". It was in the music section so there were a lot of emos here. Where I lived, these emos LOVED music. And they thought I was an emo.

"Hey," said the emo closest to me.

"Hello," I said in my bored tone. People think since I use my bored voice I'm emo. Seriously, I'm just BORED.

"Did you know that emos will rule the world some day?" Umm, where is this guy going at?

"..."

"Well it's true. Then other people will get bored of deppresion, and they are ironically goth, and will fight us for the crown of rulers." This guy is SERIOUSLY creeping me out.

"Look! It's the emo that denies she's emo." Oh dear lord! It's him! I know him, and he's always thought I was emo but denies it. Luckily, it was my turn to get my neck bitten.

It was just markers and all.

I looked around. Laods of girls wore dresses except for a couple. There was a girl with a werewolf tail, ears, nose and whiskers. Hmm must be a Team Jacob fan.

About like 3 guys dressed up like Edward Cullen. Have to say, they were kinda cute.

One guy took it to the extreme and dressed up like Demitri. I told my brother about him.

"WHAT? If you told me that, I could've dressed up like a vampire with fangs and all." I smacked him in the head for saying fangs.

Another girl dressed up like a chicken and an- WAIT A CHICKEN!? But but but but. TWILIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CHICKENS! The statement got me rolling on the ground, laughing, and getting stares from other people.

**Bathroom time!**

Ugh I gots to go to the bathroom.

**Out of the bathroom time!**

I was washing my hands when the girl behind me said...this.

"Jabbawockeez shirt. Cool." said chicken girl. Wow, I was convienently in the bathroom with 3 other people and the chicken girl.

"Yeah, I didn't really like the whole dress thing so I just wore this. So, why are you wearing a chicken outfit?" I just HAVE to ask.

"Oh it's because I didn't really have anything else so I wore this"

Her friend behind her got into the conersation.

"Ooooh you know I heard one of Jabbawockeez were in Arizona..." chatter chatter chatter. I got out. Not because I was bored, but simply because I wanted to go back to eyeballin people and making them scared.

"So I talked to chicken girl in the bathroom." I told my brother.

"Yeah I know. I saw her going in there."

**Waiting in line to answer a Twilight question**

My brother went to order some more food and I was BORED.

"Okay so I'm a very talkative person so we're gonna talk to you ok?" said tthe girl in the group in line in front of me.

"Sure."

"So how old are you?" Question pops up everytime.

"11"

"School?"

"Wigwam."**(HA! You don't know the rest of the school's name so you can't track it down and stalk me! HAHAHAHA)**

"Are you emo?" sigh

"No"

I couldn't talk to thme anymore cuz I heard that the prize for answereing the question right was no more. So I left. No candy equals no me.

**Waiting in line for BD**

One of those workers lined us up.

**Waiting in line for BD**

Waiting...

**Wating in line for BD**

Waiting...

**ALMOST THERE!**

AHHHHHHH!! I handed the money to that pimple-y guy and got Breaking Dawn. It was even more prettier in REAL LIFE! I opened it up and found...STICKERS!!

TWILIGHT STICKERS!

**Reading...**

I started on the first page and got sucked into where all Twilighters go when the read anything in the Twilight series.**(Sorry, it's not heaven. It's something BETTER)**

Into Twilight World. Even though we're not connected. I felt that others were reading this too. And was so shocked about what happens...

**Okay so I have a new picture on my page. Yes it's me. Cept I have contacts now.. SOOOOOO I have something to tell you. I WANT YOU TO WRITE ABOUT YOUR NIGHT IN THE MIDNIGHT PARTY! and write my name so I know **


End file.
